


[podfic of] Rites of Passage

by idellaphod



Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: This is not his fault.
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril & Aral Vorkosigan
Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: WhispeRED Out Loud: a podfic broken telephone challenge





	[podfic of] Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Rites Of Passage.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329333) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



duration: 2 minutes 006 seconds

file size: 4.82 MB

download: [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xhxl5v5jo9tnxgp/%255Bvorkosigan%255D_rites_of_passage.mp3/file)

cover art (provided by idella): 


End file.
